


Caged Bird

by Tower-bound Princess (thewrittenfae)



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, dub con, trapped Princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittenfae/pseuds/Tower-bound%20Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasmine feels more like a caged bird under Jafar's rough fingers than she ever did under her father's thumb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caged Bird

Jasmine slipped quietly from the bed, glancing over her shoulder to make sure Jafar continued to sleep without her weight and warmth in the bed. A soft relieved sound left her as she slipped out onto the balcony. The warm morning air caressed her bare skin and she shivered, eyes sliding past the courtyard to the city farther out. 

Everything inside the palace had changed, and yet life in town had remained the same. Everyone out there continued to move and live, to grow and trade and be happy. The new power hadn’t uprooted anything except her family, her life. Part of her had expected everything to fall apart, for people to revolt Jafar’s rule, but they continued to flourish. The higher taxes had caused a small uproar, but the economy evened out slowly. And Jasmine had watched it all happen from the Palace, just as caged now as she’d been under her father’s thumb - or perhaps it was worse now because she was under Jafar’s fingers. 

Hands reached around her to cup her breasts, fingers immediately tugging at the barbells that pierced her nipples. The sensation caused her to arch with a gasp, body happy for the touch even as her mind closed off from the who. Moments when he stayed behind her, she stretched her imagination as far as it would go and tried to pretend that it was Aladdin instead. Though, as the fingers grew rougher in their play, the fantasy tried to pull from her mind. She grasped at it hard, like her hands grasped the railing of the balcony as one hand stopped tugging at her to push her back forward, bending her at the waist. She didn’t need to be told to spread her legs, they parted easily enough in anticipation of what would come next. 

She didn’t have to wait long, Jafar’s hard length entering her in a rough thrust that caused her to cry out. He didn’t give her body a chance to adjust, but moved right into a hard pace. The slap of flesh, coupled with her cries were the only sounds in the otherwise quiet morning. Her hands tightened on the balcony, the pace increasing more as he grew closer and his pants started to get heavier. Long fingers slipped between her legs to stroke her clit hard, pushing her body to tighten around him as she screamed her release. 

The low sound from him caused a shiver down her spine as he continued to stroke her clit and pound into her. Bucking back against him, she keened as the pleasure mounted higher in her system. His thrusts turned near brutal and he growled low, pushing harder on her clit. Jasmine couldn’t stop her body as she came again, harder and with another scream. 

This time, Jafar gave a dark, low sound as he gripped her hips tightly to him and finally came inside her, filling her with his release. Panting, he slapped her ass before pulling out of her. Fingers reached to catch the collar around her throat and pull her roughly to her knees in front of him. “Clean.” 

Jasmine didn’t fight him, her body thrummed with enough pleasure that she barely felt the impact as her knees hit the stone. Her mouth still parted to try and catch her breath, she gasped when his softening length suddenly invaded her mouth and the taste of herself settled heavy and sweet on her tongue. Giving a panted sound, she worked slowly to clean him, careful to try and not get him aroused again. She didn’t want a second round this morning. 

Finally satisfied that she had cleaned him, he pulled out of her mouth and took a step back. Beady eyes slipped along her body, looking pleased for the blush and sheen of sweat that coated her dusty skin and the way her chest rose and fell as the occasional shiver of pleasure racked through her body. “Part your legs for me.” 

Shifting a little, Jasmine parted her legs but stayed on her knees. She couldn’t help wince at the feel of his seed as it slid out of her and down her thighs slowly. 

“Good.” Jaraf smirked before he turned to walk back into the bedroom. “Don’t wash. You will be in the throne room after breakfast.” 

Jasmine didn’t answer, eyes closing as he left her on the balcony. She knew he didn’t need an answer, he was the power in these lands and would expect her to do as told. And she would, because as much as it killed her for him to use her body, his punishments were always so much worse. Though, part of her wondered if sitting on the magically vibrating machine next to his throne counted as punishment, having her body brought to the brink of ecstasy while he saw people in town with problems, put on display for everyone to see as she moaned and writhed, begging for him to fill her and finish her by the end of the day. Some would say she loves it, the way she puts up with it, but truthfully, she tried to sink into her fantasies, to imagine that she lived somewhere else, with someone else, even as her body continued to please him.


End file.
